


Hush

by supershadsy



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Angel Wings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supershadsy/pseuds/supershadsy
Summary: Lloyd and Zelos have a little fun with each other, right up until…wait, are thosewings?





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to the Zelloyd smut Discord I got invited to last night. We all have fun! Enjoy!

****_ “Nnn, nnnn…” _

“Shh, shh…damn, why are you so  _ loud?”  _

Zelos grinned below him, breathing hard through his teeth. “Only ‘cause you like it so much,  _ honey~.”  _

Lloyd groaned as he lowered his chest down over Zelos’, burying his face in his neck. “Maybe not when there are people, y’know,  _ right next door.”  _

“I thought you were a  _ risk-taker.”  _ Zelos kneaded his hand deep into the back of Lloyd’s hair, tugging just enough to make him tense. “C’mon, I’m sure Raine knows what fucking sou--”

With a jerk, he clapped his hand over his mouth, hissing again.  _ “That’s what I’m worried about.”  _

Zelos closed his eyes and laughed behind his hand, dropping both of his arms at his sides.  _ You’re lucky I love you,  _ Lloyd thought, scanning his eyes over his form. Zelos’ long hair was splayed behind him, a watercolor splash of red upon the pale sheets. His exsphere glinted at him, right at his collarbone, and freckles spread out like stars around it on his light skin. He scanned down his chest, through his bare stomach, his bare hips beneath him, right to where his other hand was, wet between his thighs.  _ You’re lucky… _

With a slow blink, Zelos gently pushed Lloyd’s hand away, and licked his lips. “Well, that momentum’s gone,” he commented, squirming backwards a little. 

“Who’s fault is that?” Lloyd returned, shaking his head. “For real, keep it down…”

“I should be telling  _ you  _ that,” he replied, scooting up so he sat right in front of him. He used his shoulder to steady himself, then dragged it down Lloyd’s chest, watching his own fingertips trickle, trickle down Lloyd’s tanned, sturdy torso. He didn’t stop until he was past his belly button, right at his cock. 

Lloyd couldn’t help but flinch. Especially as Zelos’ lips parted, lilac colored eyes drawn down. “Mmn,” he uttered, barely audible. “Can you…?” 

Zelos’ fingers rolled against Lloyd’s dick, before clutching it and stroking down with dedicated purpose. Lloyd shuddered and sighed, and Zelos sighed with him, turning into a breathy chuckle. “Oh, honey…”

Lloyd swallowed hard as Zelos continued to stroke him, eyes fluttering closed. He didn’t need them open to feel his hot breath against his neck, tongue against his ear, making small moaning sounds to try and match the ones in his own throat.  _ Goddess, damn, damn,  _ he thought, biting his lip hard as he melted in Zelos’ arms.  _ He’s so fucking good with his hands, he goes slow, but hard, and then he ramps up the speed…fuck, I can’t even stroke  _ myself  _ this well… _

“You want this hot mouth?” Zelos breathed into his ear. “Huh? Tell me you want it…”

_ “Hnn…”  _ Lloyd felt as if he were in a trance, dizzy heat in the back of his neck. “Y-yeah, yeah…I-I want it…”

“Say please…”

“O-ooh,  _ please…”  _

In an instant, Zelos shoved Lloyd back against the headboard, and ducked his head down over his cock, rock hard and ready. He licked the tip, once, twice, three slow, aching times, leaving the last one to drag his tongue all the way down his shaft. Lloyd gripped the sheets, and was glad he did, for on the next run, Zelos wrapped his entire mouth around his cock, warm and tight.  _ “Nnna-aah…”  _

Clumsily, Zelos kept deep on him while pulling one arm up to put a finger on his lips. “Mm-mmn,” he sounded, not bothering to come up for air.  _ Oh, for crying out loud,  _ Lloyd thought, beginning to shake his head in exasperation. But, Zelos’ finger followed him, and pressed just between his lips, and he found himself kissing it…

…and kissing it…

Zelos' tongue moved against him, and his own tongue flicked out in response, licking at the bottom of his finger. He tried to mimic the same motions he was making, and it worked to quell most of the sound coming from his throat. Most of it.  _ “Ah, ah… _ Z…” 

Zelos withdrew his finger from Lloyd’s mouth only to press his hand on his face, thumb against the edge of his chin. He brought it back to himself, grunting as he adjusted his balance while sucking Lloyd off, hair falling about his shoulders.  _ Beautiful, beautiful hair.  _ Lloyd leaned forward and reached out, pushing Zelos’ bangs away from his forehead to see his face.  _ Wow. The great Zelos Wilder is sucking my dick. Never would’ve predicted that… _

_ What about him…is predictable, though?  _

Leaving him wet with spit, Zelos rose up, arching his back as he swept his hair back. “Mm, you’re ready,” he muttered. He fell back on all fours, ass in the air, to crawl across the bed to the nightstand. “You’re ready, I’m ready…let’s get this started…” 

A single condom, still in its wrapper, lie on the dresser, and Zelos snatched it and tore it open in one swift motion. Shaking it out, he slid it over Lloyd, making sure it was secure, then crawled over him with a heavy lidded look. “Well?”

_ Well, well, what?  _ Lloyd’s eyes immediately wandered down his neck and to his chest, and he pulled him forward to kiss at his chest. He kissed and nibbled all the way until he reached his nipple, to which he licked at gently.

_ “Mmmnahh…”  _ Zelos moaned immediately, thighs quivering. “F-ffuck, you know m-my weakness already…” 

Lloyd continued to flick at his nipple with his tongue, while he felt warmth rubbing against the tip of his cock. A sideways glance downward showed Zelos rubbing at himself with it, nearly dripping with desire. His chest escaped from him as Zelos guided Lloyd into him, slick, wet and deep, deep--

_ “Ah--!”  _ Zelos sat up completely, hands running down his own thighs with his head high in the air. “Oh, God,  _ fuck  _ that feels good.”

“Shh!” Lloyd insisted again.

“You’re the one who shouts ‘Demon Fang’ every time you swing your damn sword.” 

“Come  _ on,  _ man, that’s  _ totally  _ different--” 

Zelos tilted his head back down and raised an eyebrow. “Well,” he said, a finger to his lips. “Now you’re sword’s in something--”

_ “Don’t,”  _ Lloyd warned between clenched teeth, grabbing at Zelos’ hips on top of him. “Don’t you dare finish that.” 

“I thought you enjoyed a good pun.” 

“Not! L-like this!” Lloyd glared at him, dick twitching inside him despite his frustration.  _ You smarmy little…  _

With a hissing sigh, he gripped his hips and thrust his own upwards. Immediately, Zelos’ expression morphed, his mouth opening into a huge “O”. His voice resonated deep as he sighed.  _ “Ooooooh…”  _

Lloyd smirked as he continued to thrust his hips up, even as his lower back burned. It was worth it to see Zelos nearly bounce on top of him from the force, running his hands up his chest and through his long mane in rapture. He continued the show, preening like a proud peacock, dragging his fingertips down his throat.  _ “Ooh, yes, yes…”  _

“Z,” Lloyd panted, fingers indenting on the edge of Zelos’ ass. “I-I…dunno how long I can keep this up, unless you come down--”

“Don’t worry, babe, I’ve got it,” Zelos moaned. He began to gyrate his hips against Lloyd, dropping one hand down to his crotch, slicking it with the wetness there. “Lemme do  _ all  _ the work,  _ aaahn…”  _

He rubbed at his own clit, locking his legs around Lloyd’s behind him, and hummed as he moved. Lloyd watched from below, mesmerized.  _ He loves showing off,  _ he thought.  _ No matter what, no matter where… _

_ (At a bar in Meltokio, buzzing with people, Zelos sipped his drink and rested his chin in his hand. “How are you feeling?” he asked.  _

_ “I’m…all right,” Lloyd said, pushing his half finished beer away. “I think I’m done, though.”  _

_ “Already?” He chuckled. “A kid like you  _ would  _ be a lightweight--” _

_ “I’m not a kid, Z.”  _

_ “I know.” When he blinked, a shadow passed over his eyes. “But not many people your age have the level of optimism you do…or the ability to see the good in people, the way you do.”  _

_ Lloyd studied him for a moment, and forced a chuckle to attempt to lighten the moment. “H-hey, it’s…it’s nothing--” _

_ Zelos drew closer. “You’re…something else,” he muttered. Even with the bar chattering around them, the music even louder, Lloyd could hear him perfectly clear, as he brought himself closer, _

_ and closer…) _

He was jarred back to the present when Zelos tightened around him, his hand at himself reaching a fever pitch.  _ “Ahhn, aahnn,”  _ he squeaked, voice lilting high. “L-Llllaa _ aaah…”  _

Lloyd smirked and reached for him, stroking his hands over his thighs and hips, where ever he could reach. “C’mon,” he coaxed. “Yeah, c’mon…”

_ “Ahhh, aaaah…”  _

In the back of his mind, he thought he should maybe tell him to be quiet, but the words lay caged in the back of his throat as he watched him in ecstasy, grinding his hips hard against him.  _ If he’s going to come soon, then a little noise…won’t be so bad.  _ Lloyd’s eyes began to droop shut as he embraced the sensation around his cock.  _ He feels so good, so good…I could probably come just like this… _

_...huh?  _

A glint of orange-gold cut into his vision, just as he was about to close his eyes, and they flashed back open. Zelos was unaware, eyes squeezed shut as he touched himself, but there was a definite glow emerging from his back.  _ Are…is that…?  _ Lloyd withdrew his arms to prop himself up, watching in awe. Stained glass colored feathers stretched and unfurled around them, glowing like sunrise, all while Zelos stretched his head to the sky. “Oh,  _ oh, fuck, fuck, I’m gonna…mmmfhhhgh!”  _

Before he could say anymore, he clapped his hand over his mouth, muffling his moans while his entire body shook with pleasure. His wings, now huge and full, shook as well, stretching back behind them both, until he collapsed on top of Lloyd, panting. “Ho  _ boy,  _ that was… _ aahh…”  _

“Nice…?” Lloyd’s voice was distracted as he stroked his head, staring at the new pair of wings on Zelos’ back.  _ Wings…almost like Colette’s. Just like an angel. I don’t…has he ever shown them off before? It sounds like the kind of thing he’d do, but… _

After he caught his breath, Zelos kissed Lloyd’s chest before lifting his head up. “I could go for more,” he said with a smirk. He kissed Lloyd’s cheek quickly, then rose back up on his dick, stretching his arms up. However, he paused halfway, head cocked. “What?” 

Lloyd was still staring. “Huh? Oh, uh…”  _ Do I tell him? He’s gotta know, right? That’s something…you  _ feel,  _ isn’t it?  _ Weakly, he pointed behind Zelos. “You, uh…”

“What?” Zelos glanced over his shoulder. For a split second, his expression faltered, pupils dilating, but it was quickly smoothed over. “Oh, these babies? Pretty, huh?” 

“Y-yeah…”  _ That’s…the mask,  _ Lloyd thought, trying to catch Zelos’ eyes, even though he wouldn’t meet them.  _ The glossy sheen, when he’s hiding something, when he doesn’t want to talk about something. I never used to notice it… _

_ But, the closer we’ve gotten… _

_ (“Hey, Z.”  _

_ “What?” Snowfall hushed the streets of Flanoir, and crunched beneath their feet.  _

_ “Are you okay?”  _

_ He hesitated. Then, he smiled. “I’m fine,” he said. “Don’t worry, honey, I’m not gonna freeze in the snow. But, you  _ could  _ lend me your cloak…”) _

_ …the easier it is for me to tell.  _

Zelos rolled his shoulders back, and his wings flickered, fluttering slightly, but did not go away. “Must’ve gotten me pretty riled up to do that, huh?” he said, a quiver in his voice. 

“When…” Lloyd said slowly. “I thought…you said…”

His body tensed. “C’mon, time to go away…” 

“…after seeing Colette, the way she got…”

“It’s nothing, just a-a…I-I’m a Chosen, y’know? It’s part of the deal.” 

“…that you didn’t  _ want  _ to be an angel.”

“Y-yeah, well…” He pointedly looked away, behind him with his hands clutched together on top of Lloyd’s stomach. “Sh-shit’s gotta be done, I had to--”

“Zelos,  _ why?”  _ Lloyd persisted. “We told you all about…how she couldn’t eat, she couldn’t sleep, couldn’t feel anything--”

“Sh-shut up,” Zelos snapped, sniffling. “I-I did what I had to do--”

“Look at me,” Lloyd said, reaching up to touch his face. As soon as his fingertips grazed his cheek, he flinched away.  _ No…  _ “Z,  _ look at me.”  _

He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and with a slowness that ached of reluctance, he managed to meet Lloyd’s eyes. Zelos’ eyes were brimming with tears, trying to dart away. “I-I just…” he started, then coughed a bitter laugh. “Y-you know me, I-I’m just a fucking hypocrite, ready to j-jump ship at a moment’s notice--”

“Hey,  _ hey.”  _ Lloyd tried to scoot forward, but being still inside him made it difficult. “Here, come out and c’mere…” 

“This? This right here? Is all I’m good for.” With a hand over his eyes, he gestured to himself, down along to where their bodies met. His breath hitched, and he shook his head so a curtain of hair fell around his face. “F-fucking…”

With a grunt, Lloyd grabbed Zelos by the hips and lifted him off his dick, resting him beside him. There, Lloyd wrapped his arms around him, careful to hold him below his wings. “Hey, hey,” he murmured, touching his forehead against his. “I don’t care…about any of that. I just--”

“Then what,  _ what?!”  _ Zelos pleaded, a rasp straining his voice. 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” he asked. “We could’ve…we could’ve helped you.”

“Fuck you, no one would’ve helped--”

_ “I  _ would’ve helped you. You know that.” He took a deep breath and let it out slow through his nose, in contrast to Zelos’ inconsistent breathing. “It…it must’ve hurt, huh?” 

Zelos shook against him. Then, wrapped his legs around Lloyd and clutched him close, crying into the crook of his neck.  _ Let it out, let it out,  _ Lloyd thought, stroking the small of his back.  _ I’m right here, you’re going to be okay.  _ He kissed the top of his head, soft hair beneath his lips. 

“I-I c-can’t taste anything…” Zelos stammered. “I haven’t for a while, I-I don’t even know…what you taste like…”

_ “Shh,”  _ Lloyd hushed. “It’s okay, it’s okay,

“I love you…

“You’re gonna be okay.” 

_ “Goddess,”  _ Zelos whined. “L-Lloyd…”

Three knocks on their door. “Lloyd? Is that you?” Raine’s voice echoed from the outside.

_ Ah, damn it.  _ “Y-yeah,” he replied. “Um, everything’s okay…”

“Is Zelos with you?”

Zelos held his breath to keep from crying.  _ Of course.  _ “Uh-huh.”

“Well, okay…” She paused. “You guys better not be fooling around in there.”

_ Raine! You’re not my mom! I’m a grown man!  _ Lloyd bit his lip hard to keep all those thoughts back. “N-no, we’re not…”

“Not anymore,” Zelos muttered.

Lloyd could feel the grin against his neck from Zelos.  _ Well, that’s better than what you were doing before,  _ he thought with a grimace. “Well…” Raine said, a little defeated. “We’re all going out, but if you guys take too long, we’re leaving without you.”

“Okay.” 

Lloyd waited a moment before kissing Zelos’ forehead again. “You okay?” he asked again.

“I’m something,” Zelos replied half-heartedly, sniffling. “Fuck, I didn’t even get to make you come--”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“I can still try--”

_ “Really.”  _ Lloyd pushed him away just enough to meet his eyes and tear-stained cheeks. “I can live. I’m not going to get it up while you’re still upset…”

“B-but…” Zelos blinked hard, shaking more tears. “I just…I…I-I don’t…” He took a deep breath. “Goddess, I don’t wanna fuck this up…”

“You’re not,” Lloyd assured. “I promise.”

“How do you know? You’re not  _ me.”  _

“I know. But I  _ believe  _ in you.” Lloyd kissed his cheek, salt on his lips. “I trust you.” 

Zelos stared long and deep into Lloyd’s eyes.  _ You’ve been through hell,  _ Lloyd thought, continuing to stroke the side of his hip.  _ I’ve been able to put it together in all the time we’ve traveled together. But you know what? I’ll stick with you. Because…you’re worth it, Z.  _

_ You’re worth it… _

With quivering lips, Zelos closed the gap between them, and they shared a deep, open mouthed kiss.  _ I love you, Zelos…  _ When he ghosted his hand up his back on instinct, he could no longer sense the warmth of his wings. Opening one eye proved that they had finally been tucked away.  _ With or without wings… _

_ (angel) _

“Hey!” Another bang on the door. “We’re leaving!”

They snickered, still close to each other’s mouths. “Yeah, we’ll catch up!” Zelos called back.

“Will we?” Lloyd asked, quieter.

Zelos snickered. “I don’t think so.”

Rubbing his nose, they kissed again, and Lloyd let himself get lost in it. 


End file.
